The Best Christmas Ever!
by Francebetrollin
Summary: As Christmas Day came by the Face Family soon wake up with smiles and enjoy their Christmas Day. I decided to write a Christmas story since it's December. I hope you guys enjoy it. Real names are used.


A/N: Hello again. I decided to write a small One-shot of the F.A.C.E. family for Christmas being so near, I recently was thinking about it and I needed to get it off my chest. I hope you guys like it and enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

The Best Christmas Ever!

_ As Christmas Eve came around fast, Finland found himself happy as ever. This wasn't nothing new, since he was Santa he usually wore a nice red Santa outfit, with a red hat. He wore this every year. He would Fly around, holding the reigns guiding his reindeer house to house. Of course his reindeer obeyed and they soon came to one house. It was a cute family that France and England soon had a few years back. He knew them but not much. Their kids Alfred and Matthew were probably the nicest kids ever. They were always on the good list. Of course they didn't know Santa was Finland but hey, they would soon know once they get older. He slid down the chimney and found himself in the living room. He soon pulled a brown bag off his shoulder and began to set certain presents with colorful wrapping paper around the tree. It took him only minutes to finish his job. He smiled and looked over and saw that their was 3 cookies and some milk on the coffee table. He quickly ate some of the food and drank some of the milk and was soon off on his way. He climbed into his sleigh, grabbing the reigns and once again flying off into the distance. He loved Christmas, what could he say, Christmas was the best time of the year!_

* * *

**Arthur's Pov: **

I woke up to small strains of light coming through the blinds. I hated that, it was so annoying. What was today anyway? Oh yea Christmas. Wait what time was it? I quickly looked over at the alarm clock. 9:00am. I smiled lightly and turned over to wake Francis.

"wake up. We need to wake the kids." I said giving him a a soft smile. I layed down for a few minutes. Was there 'noise' coming from the other room. Wasn't the kids asleep? Please don't tell me they stayed up all night long. Oh great.

He smiled and looked at me. "Alright Angelterre, let's go wake them up." We got up, still in our pajamas and went into the kids room. Our 6-year old's were already awake, running around the room. I stood there for who know's how long, how long were they awake? Maybe that's why I heard some noises this morning?

"Why are you guys up? Shouldn't you guys be asleep?" I looked at them, they stopped dead in their tracks and looked at us.

"No, It's Christmas day, DUH?!" Alfred said, still chasing Matthew around the room. I shook my head and smiled. Of course they wouldn't go asleep, even last night when we put them to bed they were still refusing to go to sleep.

"Wait, how long were you guys up? All Night?" Francis had a confused look on his face, of course he already knew the answer to that question.

"All Night, why were we supposed to go to sleep?" Matthew looked at us both, while catching his breath from running around, being chased by Alfred.

"well we thought you _were_ gonna go to bed, but I guess we were wrong..." I looked at Francis, He was still looking at the kids.

"Well you though wrong!" Alfred said Shouting.

"Well I'm sorry if we wer-" Matthew was caught off by Alfred grabbing his hand.

"DUDE! why are you whispering. Come on, let's go!" Alfred said, running down the hallway, dragging a very wide-eyed Canadian with him. I laughed softly and walked down the hallway with Francis.

"They are so cute, aren't they?" He looked at me smiling.

"They always are." I say, walking into the living room, holding hands with Francis. I looked around and saw the lights turned on and Alfred and Matthew dragging us towards the Christmas Tree.

"Come on Mom and Dad, you gotta go faster then that!" Alfred said, sitting down beside Matthew. I always loved these morning's. Not only did Alfred and Matthew bond. But I also noticed me and Francis don't fight. We don't fight a lot since we have two kids, But we usually bond very well on this day and nothing ever beats this day.

* * *

**Francis Pov:**

I sat down besides Arthur and look at the kids, smiling. Seems like yesterday I saw the same 2-year old's in an opened field, playing tag. They never gave me a single problem. Well, they did here and there, like that one time they had a food fight right between Breakfast. That was such a mess, but hey even Arthur was laughing with me as he got hit by Alfred by a flying pancake.

"So which one first you two?" Arthur said looking at them. They both pointed to 2 bright-colored presents sitting beside the wall. I picked them both up and handed it to them, watching them tear open their presents and checking them out.

"AH This is just what I wanted!" Alfred said, running around with a toy airplane with an American flag painted on the side of it. I looked over at Matthew and saw he got what he wanted to. He looked at the small stuffed polar bear and then looked at us.

"Thank you, so much!" They both said, nearly knocking us both down with bear hugs. They then ran around the house chasing one another screaming "Best Day Ever!" to the top of their lungs. They soon sat back down and opened the rest of their presents, each and everyone of them, they hug us for and check them out before doing the same for the next.

An Hour past of ripping paper and hugs and it was just mine and Arthur's presents left. I handed his that I picked out just for him. He opened it and saw a tea cup with a French flag on it. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on my cheek.

"Stupid Frog, Merry Christmas." He said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas" I said smiling. He handed me the one he got for me and I opened it, smiling. It was a rose. Or course that's what I wanted I loved roses. I looked at it and it seemed to have a small letter.

_Dear Francis,_

_ Merry Christmas and I'm sorry I couldn't get you much more. This was from the bottom of my heart and I wanted you to have it since you have the rest of my heart. _

_ Love,_

_Arthur._

I looked at him, hugging him tightly.

"I love this gift, there's nothing better then this day Arthur, I love you." I said, kissing him lightly.

"EW, Mommy, Daddy, Stop it you guys are gross!" I heard Alfred say, looking at us. I smiled and pulled away. Just gotta love having kids. Probably the best thing in the world.

* * *

** Alfred's Pov:**

I ran around chasing Matthew with my toy plane, smiling and making airplane noises. I was so happy, maybe too excited but hey, I loved Christmas Day! Me and my brother looked around at the wrapping paper everywhere and continued to look at our new toys. Now we probably needed another toy box, just so our room wasn't covered head to toe in toys.

After a good hour of running around Mommy insisted we have breakfast. Me and Matthew sat down at the table, wondering what surprise they were hiding from us. Dad soon came out with Reindeer shaped pancakes, butter and Syrup. I saw Mathew smile wide; It was his favorite type of food. Once they sat it down on the table we both digged in and ate till our tummy's were full.

I Love pancakes and ate them non-stop. So did Matthew, every morning before we headed off to school, we both eat pancakes together while Mommy and Daddy were drinking Coffee. We soon were driven to school and left to do boring work. But I didn't want to think of school right now. I wanted to only enjoy this moment.

We soon had to get dressed and put our toys away in out toy box. Mommy said we could play with them again when we were done with our errands for today. We usually went to the store to by some groceries for dinner and lunch then back home for the rest of the day. As soon as we walked through the door I grabbed Matthews hand.

"Lets play some more Mattie!" I said dragging him along, us both dragging toys out of our toy box. Some new and some old. We played toy Dinosaurs and pretended the Dinosaurs were ridding an airplane, going to the North Pole to see Santa.

"Weeeeeee~" I said spinning the air plane in circles.

"This is so fun" Matthew said, running with his stuffed polar bear around the room. Me and my brother always enjoyed playing with toys. Matthew was a little to low when he speaks but he always played toys with me when I was bored or even lonely when I had a bad day at school or something.

"Hey Mattie?" I looked at him, pushing my glasses up.

"Yea?" He said, in a soft whisper. I giggled and chased him around the room, trying to tag him.

"Tag your it!" I said running outside into the hallway, Matthew right behind me. I ran around the living room, through the kitchen and ran into Mommy and Daddy.

"Your it!" I heard Matthew say, smiling at mom and dad. They looked down at us and picked us up, hugging us tightly. I just loved hugs. I hugged them back ten times harder. I heard Mommy laugh and kiss my for head.

"Do you guys like your gifts?" He said, putting us down.

"Love them!" We both said, rambling about how today was the best day ever and how we love them so much.

* * *

**Matthew's Pov:**

I looked at my brother. He was screaming to the top of his lungs. He couldn't help it. I wish I could speak a little louder then what I really do, but I didn't complain I loved today and it was a very good day. We soon were told to come and eat dinner. We both sat down at the table, waiting for our food.

Mom and Dad both sat down, putting a big plate of Turkey and some Pie. I was about to eat some pie when My dad told me to eat some Turkey first Once we were were all with our dinner, we all sat in the living room and listed to Christmas Music together. When I heard Jingle Bells come on the radio me and Alfred both sang along, both smiling brightly.

I saw both Mommy and Daddy smile at us and sing along. I pulled my stuffed bear close to me and sang along with my brother.

"So how was your day you two?" Daddy said, looking at us, his blue eyes shining with happiness. I couldn't even put words into how today was. It was the best Christmas Ever!

"I Love today, it was the best day ever Mommy and Daddy!" We both said sitting beside them on the couch and continued to listen to music. Soon evening came and I felt myself drift off to sleep. After all the excitement today, I knew I was pooped out. I dreamed about today and dreamed about everything that happened today. From waking up to going to sleep. Today was perfect. Nothing could out beat this day in my chart.

* * *

**Arthur's Pov:**

I soon felt Alfred fall asleep and me and looked over at Francis. He looked at me and we both carried the kids to their room. They were still fast asleep as we tucked them into bed and watched them for a few minutes They both had bright smiles on their face's and seemed yet peaceful again, just like this morning.

"Always makes me smile." I say, smiling at the two most wonderful kids I could ever ask for.

"Me too." I heard Francis say, doing the same as I was. I loved moments like these, I felt my heart swell up in happiness and love. Not only did the kids have a wonderful day, but so did I and having the most wonderful Husband I could ask for is right beside me.

* * *

**Francis Pov:**

I decided it was time for me to head off to bed around 10:00pm. I had a great day as one could say and I think Arthur did as well. He kept smiling at me and I knew he was happy. He sat down on the couch for a while listing to some more Christmas songs on the radio. We sometimes hummed the words and followed the rhythm of the song.

"Well I hope today was a good day for you, I'm gonna head off the bed." I said, getting up. I saw Arthur get up as well and follow me. We got dressed in our Pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling each other close.

"I love you." I said, closing my eyes drifting off to sleep. Before I could fall asleep I heard him say "I love you too." I smiled and fell asleep with my loved one in my arms, on the most wonderful day ever. It was the Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
